Clinging to Our Future
by LoudAutomata16
Summary: A series of short drabbles about Luan and Maggie's growing relationship. Luaggie week y'all :D
1. 1-Kissing

**Like I said, seven drabbles (1k words or bust) for Luaggie week. Not much else to it, so let's just jump into it.**

* * *

"How about this; if I make you laugh at one of my jokes, you have to kiss me."

Maggie stared at the fourteen year old comedienne with confusion in her eyes. "You want to… kiss me?" she repeated.

The two teenage girls were sitting on a bench in Ketcham Park, with the sun setting before their eyes, painting it with magnificent bright reds and purples. The shade closely matched Luan's face at the moment, crimson from what she just said.

You see, ever since that party Luan (and Lincoln, I guess) performed for, she and the emo girl had gotten a bit attached, outside of Luan's business. Maggie seemed to have a bit of appreciation for Luan's art, and the two struck up a friendship. Of course, unbeknownst to the moody teenager, Luan had begun to develop certain… feelings for Maggie. Romantic, in nature, of course. She turned to her sister Luna for a bit of advice on how to handle it and;

"Lay a nice smooch on her, sis."

 _Dang it, Luna,_ Luan thought to herself before giggling a bit nervously. "Uh, no. I just thought, um, it would be a nice _pun_ ishment. You know, for laughing at a joke you said you would never laugh at."

Luan could've sworn she saw a look of hurt pass through Maggie's eyes, as if the idea of them kissing could only be a sort of punishment.

Maggie curled her lips as she pondered the matter. Luan felt nervous as the dark haired girl finally nodded, giving Luan an intense glower. "Alright. Make me laugh," she ordered gravelly.

The pressure was on. But Luan smirked; if she could make someone as stone-faced as Lucy Loud laugh, she could make anyone laugh. Granted, Lucy was a toddler at the time and it was her fourteenth attempt, but… _Oh, don't be a defeatist…_

One important rule of comedy; work with what's relevant. And as Luan scanned her surroundings, her eye fell on a cute little chipmunk scampering around a tree. "So, what can't you be friend with a chipmunk?" Luan asked, and before Maggie had a chance to say anything, she answered "Because they drive everyone _NUTS!_ Ha ha. Geddit?"

Maggie looked as unamused as ever, giving only a slight shrug of her shoulder as a response. "I guess."

"Emos really are a tougher crowd than goths," Luan said to herself, before scratching the back of her head nervously, "That was a warmer up, so don't worry. I'll break that icy exterior soon enough. On the subject of park animals; what's the best way to catch a squirrel?"

Maggie cocked her head questioningly, and Luan almost giggled the answer out. "Just climb up a tree and act like nut."

Luan had to clutch her sides, and she was pleased to see Maggie dark, shadowy eyes brightened a little… but only a little. "I can imagine a hunter being stupid enough to do that," she remarked with an undertone of disdain.

"Well, um… it seems animal humor won't make you laugh like a hyena," she weakly ribbed, "So how about some tree jokes. I bet you're a _sap_ for those," she wiggled her eyebrows, and Maggie just let out a groan.

"What type of tree fits in your hand? A palm tree. Ha ha. Geddit?"

"Why do trees make good thieves? Because they have sticky fingers. Geddit?"

"What do you call a cat that gets stuck in a lemon tree? A sour puss. Heh," she broke a little at the end as Maggie looked more and more like a sour puss herself.

"Okay… you'll like this one; what did the oak tree say to her sister? Leave me alone, birch!"

Nothing. Not even a smile.

At that point, Luan didn't care anymore. She threw her hands up in the air and said "Okay, you win," in a hurt tone, and began walking away from the emo…

"Wait, that's it?" Maggie asked, "Don't you want your… kiss…" even Maggie seemed to blush a little at that word.

"It was just a stupid thing I said… it's not even like you want to kiss me anyways…" Luan muttered with disappointment filling her heart as she walked further and further…

"What if I did?"

A beat passed for a moment, before a wide eyed Luan turned back to the flushed ravenette. Maggie clutched her arm, gazing at the ground in a rare display of vulnerability, before saying, "I… I may have a crush on you. Same as you have on me. Don't deny it," she growled as she saw Luan open her mouth, "Look… I'm happy to kiss you. But I don't want it to be a 'punishment.' I, uh, want it to be…"

"Romantic?" Luan offered with a smirk, and Maggie's scowl only grew.

"Just… just come here…"

Luan swallowed as she returned to Maggie. She stared into the younger girl's shadowy eyes; at first glance, they were a bleak and lifeless gray color. But as Luan stared deeper, she noticed something; a spark of passion. Of something the emo would deny, but what Luan knew she saw; love.

She smiled, and Maggie gave her a flicker of a smile in return.

"You don't need squirrel jokes to make me smile…" she said as she ran her fingers through Luan's brown hair and drew her in for a kiss.

Their lips met for a brief moment, before Luan backed her head out from shock. Maggie found herself scowling. "I thought you wanted this."

Luan paused for a moment, before giving the glum girl an apologetic smile. "Sorry," she said, "first time kissing a girl. Unless…"

The jokester quickly crashed her lips against Maggie's, and felt Maggie's arms wrap around the back of her head, drawing her in closer. Their tongues clashed and all that the two could focus on was savoring the taste of their lover in their mouth. Maggie even lifted a leg in the air, elated by what was happening. The two separated, cheeks blushing and breaths intense, but a warm look in Luan's doe-like eyes met the intense spark of Maggie's raven dark ones, and the two girls both agreed.

That was their first kiss.

Hopefully one of many to come...


	2. 2-Cuddling

**Glad you're all enjoying so far. Let's get to the chapter that was the hardest to come up with a prompt for heh.**

* * *

Weeks had passed since that first kiss in the park. Luan remembered that day with a fond glow in her heart, especially as it led to her and Maggie finally confirming their love for each other. No more "we're just friends" or "I don't know how to feel."

Maggie was her girlfriend, and Luan was her girlfriend as well.

 _Gee, you'd think with how simple that was for us, Lincoln and Ronnie Anne would've finally admitted it to each other by now._

No matter, Luan decided with a coy shrug as she entered the living room of Maggie's home. The two of them were planning on watching a movie together. Maggie was already on the couch, and she turned her head to watch Luan walk in with a bowl of popcorn in her hands. The emo girl couldn't stop herself from licking her lips at the warm, savory smell of the popped kernels.

"Just going to warn you right now," Luan said with a grin, "Eating popcorn tends to make my jokes extra _corny._ Ha ha! Geddit?"

"Your jokes are corny as hell, no matter what you eat," Maggie coldly remarked. Luan took it in stride, though, as she sat next to her girlfriend on the couch and placed the tub of popcorn in between them, though Maggie did note that the girl in yellow did inch it closer to herself.

 _Whatever,_ Maggie thought with a sinister grin in her eyes, _That just means when I reach over for a bite… I can 'accidentally' brush her leg…_

"Well, if we're done with bad jokes, let's choose a movie," Maggie said, "I can pull up anything, so whatever you want; it's cool."

"Oh, what service do you use?"

"My service is called 'Plugging my computer to the TV and opening up a website for streaming and pirating movies,'" Maggie said bluntly.

"Oh… huh…" As an entertainer in training, Luan didn't know how to feel about that.

"Don't try to make me feel bad. They're all richer than us."

Luan sighed, but decided not to fight her on this. She'd change with time, but for now; eh, what's one pirated movie going to do? Destroy the rainforests?

"Alright, Maggie; what should we watch?"

"How about _Stand By Me?_ " Maggie immediately offered. Luan tried to hide her discomfort at the idea of watching a film like that as a 'date.'

"Don't you think we should watch something a little lighter? Like…"

"No Country for Old Men? Or how about Antichrist? Or we could watch one of my favorites; Requeim for a…"

"Loud kids don't watch depressing movies like Requiem for a Dream!" Luan declared, "I suggest a nice romantic comedy. You know… because we are girlfriends… together…"

"Not a fan of comedies. At all," Maggie said with a glower.

Luan sighed with disappointed, her face slumped against her fist. "Well, if we can't watch a movie, what else can we do?"

The dark haired girl reached over to grab some popcorn, smirking lightly as she felt Luan's soft skin against her finger. Her tiny smirk vanished, however, when she saw how disappointed and browbeaten the brunette was. _Dang it, that's supposed to be my thing… and now I infected her with it…_

"Well, uh, Luan…" Maggie said with a rosy blush encroaching on her cheeks, "We don't have to watch a movie. There's a lot we could do besides that…"

"Like what?"

"Well… we're two girls i-in love… alone at home…" Maggie trailed off, her face burning too intensely for her to continue. Suddenly, Luan felt a burning on her face as well, and her eyes were wide at Maggie.

"Maggie, wait… I know you have desires, but you're only thirteen…"

"NOT THAT, YOU IDIOT!" Maggie screamed. If her face was hot before… well now you could cook a whole omelette breakfast on her nose.

Her voice softened and quieted as she muttered, "I thought we could cuddle. Y-you know… like people who are d-dating do…"

Luan pressed her palm against the younger girl's face, and Maggie gave a slight hitch as Luan's hand seemed to cool the bright and burning heat. Her lips curved into a fond smile, and she simply whispered "I'd love to."

Maggie had the downright cutest look in her eyes as Luan lay down gently against the couch, placing the oily bowl of popcorn to the side. Her head rest against the arm, and she scooted a little to the left, giving her lover a chance to lay besides her.

Maggie accepted, fitting herself between the couch and the girl she loved. Their eyes never left each other as Maggie snuggled in comfortably next to Luan, the fourteen year old comic wrapping her arms around her. Maggie, for her part, did the same; her pale arms embracing her girlfriend. They pressed their bodies together, and they could feel each other's embarrassed and yet comforting heartbeats, both beating in the same pattern.

"You have really fat boobs for a thirteen year old," Luan whispered mockingly.

"Oh, shut up," Maggie laughed a little.

"But seriously," Luan brought the emo in a little closer, pressing her soft lips to Maggie's forehead, "I love you, Maggie. Nothing could change that for me. And lying here with you... it's better than any movie in the world."

"I-I feel the same," Maggie uttered awkwardly, but Luan smiled it off, brushing Maggie's dark bangs as the two cuddled in the darkness...

* * *

Maggie opened her eyes, breathing a slight moan. She was still wrapped in her girlfriend's arms, and she patted them gently with a smile. That was until she glanced up for a second, and even through her bleary eyes she could recognize a familiar figure.

"I promise I won't say anything," her mother whispered with a knowing grin on her face.

"Ugh..." Maggie groaned before reciting the official anthem of the emo;

"Get out, Mom. You're ruining my life."


	3. 3-Cooking

**How ironic it is that I wrote this chapter on an empty stomach… seriously, throw some food at the screen. Maybe some Digimon magic'll happen and it'll pop out of my screen…**

* * *

Luan hummed to herself as she and Lynn Sr. dropped a boatload of ingredients of the kitchen counter. Eggs, milk, butter, icing… the whole shebang. And of course, on her right hand side, there were bowls and pans and all manner of utensil for cooking.

"Everything I need for a cake," Luan said to herself with a beam.

Why was Luan busily making a cake? Well, today was Luan and Maggie's one year anniversary of entering their relationship. They had almost decided to celebrate it for a whole week, but decided one day was more than enough for their _Luaggiversary._

"Geddit?" Luan asked when she first gave it that name, and Maggie let out an annoyed groan.

So, with some advice on baking from her father, Luan set out to make her anniversary cake. "Are you sure you don't want any help, honey?" the middle aged man asked.

"I'm sure," the jokey girl answered with confidence, "You can go help someone else, thanks."

"Are… are you sure?" Lynn Sr. said, a bead of sweat descending from his brow.

"Yes, I am. I don't need your help-"

"You hear that, Dad?" Lynn Jr. called as she entered the kitchen and grabbed her father by his sleeve, "Now you can help me out with my bull-riding practice!"

"Oh, I see," Luan said apologetically as her father was dragged away by her athletic sister. Luan shrugged, though. Couldn't worry about that right now. She had a cake to bake.

"Alright, let's see…" Luan squinted at the recipe book for the cake. It was a chocolate cake; nothing too fancy or out there. "It'll be a piece of _cake._ Ha ha. Geddit?" she spun around to Lynn Sr, only to remember he was outside getting mauled by his junior counterpart.

"Well… since there's no one to groan… it'll also be as easy as pie," Luan chuckled, before picking up the mixing bowl and starting to work…

* * *

It was not as easy as pie…

Luan had left to the bathroom for _a few seconds_ when she smelled the burning in the oven. "Oh, no, no, no," she repeated to herself as she rushed down the stairs, following a trail of smoke towards the oven. She coughed repeatedly as she tore the oven door open and pulled out the pan of batter (with gloves on, of course) and her worst suspicious were confirmed.

"Dang it," she said despondently as she looked down at piece of charcoal that she was holding. She sighed with disappointment as she placed it near an open window, allowing the black fumes to escape outside, "Now what? Do I even have enough time to make another one?"

She glanced outside. The sun was hovering above the horizon, and Luan snapped her fingers, gritting her teeth. _Come on, Luan… think. What would Moe Howard do?_

She dwelled on it for a moment, and the image of her smacking Lincoln on the back of his head came to mind. _Well, that won't help. Seriously, are there any good solutions?_

As luck would have it, her younger sister Lisa walked into the kitchen at that moment. The genius eyed her older sister, sweating and shaking, and she sighed. "It appears you are under a bit of stress, dear sister. May I ask why?"

"I wanted to make a cake for Maggie, but all I ended up with is a rock," Luan explained, "Could I… could I borrow your time machine to make sure this doesn't happen?"

"You most certainly cannot," Lisa said with indignation, "It's a dangerous tool. How about… instead, why not try a recipe you're familiar with? One you can finish quickly?"

"Like what?"

Lisa pressed a finger to her chin and hummed. "Perhaps… those banana cream pies you're so fond of?"

"You can eat those?" Luan weakly joked, and Lisa rolled her eyes.

Determination filled the young woman's soul as slammed a pie pan against the table. Her mouth stretched into a sick grin as she grabbed her ingredients again, ready to get back to work, when…

 _Ding Dong_

"Who could that be?" Luan asked herself. She put down everything as she went to the door, and opened it without checking who it was.

"M-MAGGIE?!" Luan screamed as she saw her girlfriend in the doorway. "It's way too early for you to be here…"

Maggie walked into her home, and gave her a cool stare. "You don't own me," she muttered as she began inspecting the place. As many times as she had been here, she was still surprised at how such a place could hold so many people. Especially people like the little girl that just rushed by covered in dirt and mud, getting tracks everywhere.

"So… where's the cake you were making me?" Maggie asked teasingly. She expected Luan to repeat 'You were too earlier!' again, but was surprised when she seemed to slump over. "Uh… hey, what's wrong?" she asked with concern.

"I couldn't do it. I know I said I'd make an amazing cake for our Luaggiversary…"

Maggie scowled slightly at the term.

"… but I ended up burning the whole thing because… because I suck…"

Luan heaved a depressed breath again, but suddenly felt a comforting touch on her shoulder. She raised her head slightly to see Maggie beaming gently at her.

"You do suck, but… that's just how I like you," she said, "Come on, Luan. Make me whatever you want. I'll help, of course."

Luan grinned a little. "You will?"

"Course I will."

And she did. She helped Luan clean her pans and spoons and knives.

She helped Luan with cutting the bananas.

She helped Luan with throwing the ingredients together to make a decent pie crust.

She was even allowed to fill it up with cream, and Luan placed the banana slices on top.

At the end of it all, they looked on their creation with pride. "You know, this might be the best banana cream pie I ever made," Luan said.

"It does look good," Maggie said, licking her lips.

"Well, good because… IT'S ALL FOR YOU!" she cried as she slammed the pie in Maggie's face, "EAT, EAT, EAT!"

The tin pan slid of the emo's face, and she simply gave Luan the coldest glower she could muster.

"Sorry," Luan apologized as she shrugged her shoulders, "It was too good to resist. How about we just eat out tonight? My sister can drive us to the Oregano Garden…"

"I better get free breadsticks," Maggie muttered with a small smirk as she wiped some of the residue from her face…


	4. 4-Dancing

**Part of me just wanted this chapter to be Luan and Maggie at prom and everyone does one giant synchronized dab lol I'm cringey…**

* * *

Luan never understood why her brother had tried to duck out of his dances. That was, until she finally went to one.

Their situations weren't exactly the same; Lincoln and Ronnie Anne had a… complicated relationship, neither really sure of whether they were just good friends or a couple waiting to happen. Luan and Maggie were lucky enough to have bypassed that. But still, there was a tension present. _What if I look stupid when I dance? What if I bump into someone? Are those people looking at me? Is there something wrong with my clothes?_

"Hey," Luan looked at the emo girl whose arms she was locked with. Maggie gave a short, wavering smile, before going back to her scowl. "Don't worry about anything. I'm, uh… I'm here for you."

Despite Maggie's poor delivery, Luan still found herself smiling.

"Thanks, Maggie. I'm just worried about the usual. I guess I should ad _dress_ my problems. Ha ha. Geddit?"

"And to think I ever worried about you," Maggie rolled her eyes. When she was done, though, she took a moment to admire her comedic girlfriend. Her dress was a beautiful shade of golden, with frilly ends all over, kind of like her older sister. The blonde one. Maggie forgot her name.

Likewise, Luan took a moment to admire Maggie's apparel. It was a rich obsidian black, despite her mother's wishes to wear something with more color. Maggie had even gone out of her way to put on an inky choker, as well as some dark lipstick to boot. It made Luan wonder if she should've worn any lipstick. She could've borrowed some from Lola or Lori, oh why did she have to be so stupid…

"I'm going to have to tell a lot of knock knock jokes to tell off some steam later," she said to herself.

The two headed over to the snacks table, where Luan poured two cups of fruit punch. She offered one to Maggie, who gave an amused grin. "Can you imagine if that was spiked?" she asked as she took the paper cup from Luan. Luan thought about it, and imagined a gymnasium filled with their fellow classmates and teachers drunkenly spilling over each other as they screamed out their deepest secrets. "I cheat on all my math tests." "I don't know how to use the library computers." "I'm actually three kids in a trenchcoat."

The thought made Luan giggle. "Cheers," her cup collided with Maggie's and they both began to drink.

"So far this night has gone well. A bit boring, though…" Maggie complained.

Luan smirked, which made Maggie know instantly that she was going to regret what she just said.

"Well, how about we dance?"

Maggie's eyes widened, and she grew a deep blush. "D-dance?"

Luan nodded, her suggestive grin still on her face, and Maggie shook her head furiously. "No way in hell I'm dancing."

"Oh, come on. You're acting like a skeleton. They have _nobody_ to dance with. Ha ha. Geddit?"

"Not really," Maggie said, and Luan thought about it. "Well, it's like… you're acting like there's no one that wants to… plus you're goth so…"

"Excuse me?" Maggie asked in a tone of pure venom.

"Never mind. Let's just dance, okay?"

Maggie wanted to keeping resisting, but Luan dragged her onto the dance floor, and she quickly fell silent. Several pairs of eyes fell on the newcomers, judging them. Waiting for those two to show them what they got.

"It's easy to dance, Maggie," Luan reassured her, "My sisters taught me a lot."

"They did?"

"Well… mostly Lori. Luna also gave me some advice but… the story's rated T, so I won't repeat it…"

"Story rate… what?"

Luan placed a gentle hand on Maggie's hip, silencing her as a sharp shiver ran through the girl's frame. They stared gently into each other's eyes, both of them smiling warmly at each other. Maggie reciprocated by grabbing onto the older girl's body, noting the smooth texture of her dress and the soft feel of the skin underneath.

Maggie gulped. So did Luan.

That didn't stop them, however, from taking each other's hand in their own, fingers crossing, as they enjoyed each other's touch. "You sure you know what you're doing?" Maggie whispered for the final time, clutching to Luan like a little girl. It was downright adorable to the brunette.

"Just follow my lead," she whispered back.

It was all a balancing act to Luan, shifting both her and Maggie's bodies in the same direction and style, in a way that would be easy for both of them. It was mathematical, in a sense, but that didn't seem to bother Luan. She laughed and smiled as Maggie stumbled over her feet at points, but eventually the emo began to get a hang of it. "Now you're getting it," she said with glee, and Maggie allowed herself a grin.

The two danced to the right, then to the left, taking three steps each in unison. Then Luan raised her arm as she twirled Maggie around, the dark dress's hem flying about the teen's body. The emo stopped spinning, and the two threw themselves back, still clutching to each other, and lifted one of their legs into the air. "Ta da," Luan said, unable to help herself.

Many of the students watching seemed impressed, giving satisfied nods. Even Benny gave the two a pleasant grin, and Luan beamed for both her and Maggie. "Looks like I was worrying for nothing," Luan said.

"Told you that you were," Maggie replied bluntly.

"And hey, you want to know what comes after the dancing?"

"What?"

Luan brought her mouth to her girlfriend's ear and, in the most sultry voice imaginable, murmured; " _Let's just say I want to mess up your black lipstick~"_


	5. 5-Wearing Each Other's Clothes

**Sorry I didn't upload yesterday. FF was being weird and giving me damn errors. I'll just make it up with a** _ **double upload…**_

* * *

"And why do you want to do that?"

Maggie crossed her arms as she gave Luan a darkly inquisitive gaze. The comedienne was unflinching, though, as she continued with her proposal. "I'm just saying; wouldn't it be fun to wear my clothes for a day? And to see me wearing your clothes?"

"Not really," Maggie grumbled.

"Aww. Why not?" Luan flashed her wide eyes and crossed her hands in a begging gesture. Maggie sighed as she rubbed her eyes and responded with;

"Well, for one, I would hate to stretch your shirt out," she gave her girlfriend an evil grin as the comic patted her smaller bust, "And second, I know you're planning this for some sick prank, and I want no part in it."

"Maggie, I assure you," Luan said smoothly, patting the younger woman's hand, "I solemnly swear that I am up to good. No pranks, no jokes, no cranks, no yolks. Just a little change of pace, that's all."

"Change of pace? You're still going to be the same annoyingly jokey person you always were, with or without the purple hoodie around your waist."

Luan's smile wavered slightly, and the corners of her mouth dipped into a frown. "A-Annoying?"

 _Dang it. Now I feel bad._ Maggie huffed, and finally relented. "Alright. Let's do this."

Luan grinned to herself. _Guilt tripping… a Loud House classic that always works…_

"Great! Now Maggie…" Luan leaned in to the emo's ear, and in a voice that was nary above a whisper, and as silky as the fashionable gloves of the aristocracy…

" _ **STRIP!**_ "

* * *

A few minutes later, the two girls had changed and met each other in the hallway of the Loud House. Maggie had gone into the bathroom to slip on Luan's yellow dress and fix her hair into a ponytail, while Luan had been in her room, putting on Maggie's darkly shaded clothing. The two met in the hallway and upon seeing each other… their cheeks burned!

"You, uh, look pretty good," Luan said, rubbing the back of her neck with shy awkwardness.

"Y-You too," Maggie stuttered, "You're finally dressing like an individual. Which is funny, cause we're a couple. Ha ha. Geddit?"

Luan looked shocked at what Maggie had just said, but the black haired girl simply rolled her eyes. "I was mocking you. In your clothes."

"Oh… sure thing," Luan shrugged, "So… do you want to go downstairs and watch TV?"

"Sure. That's what we should do. Watch TV," Luan playfully punched Maggie as the two went down the stairs. Maggie felt her hair bouncing slightly in her new ponytail, and scowled a bit in annoyance. No matter. It was only one day, after all.

Maggie grabbed the remote and turned the TV on, and sat down next to Luan. Her hand landed on top of Luan's, purely by accident, but that didn't stop the two from giving loving gazes to each other.

 _From the same farms that brought you Otto's peaches, we're proud to present James' eggplants._

A commercial was running, featuring an obese redhead explaining his product to the world. _Here at Suna farms, we hire the best farmers… and that guy,_ the man pointed at a young farmer in a Coca Cola shirt, _and we use the best ingredients. Like fertilizer made from either horse crap or NSL fanfics. They're basically the same thing. So please… buy James' eggplants,_ the man picked up a small dog and pointed to the camera, _Do it for the puppy. Please?_

"Wow… what a cheap and cynical tactic to get a purchase…"

"But look at the puppy. He's so _dog_ gone cute. Ha ha. Geddit?"

The girls sat in silence, before they looked back at each other. "Uh… Maggie. Did you just make a pun?" Luan asked.

"Did you just point out an advertisement's shameful appeal to purchasers?" Maggie asked her, and the two girls stared, "Oh no…"

"What? What is it?"

"I think… I think switching clothes may have made our personalities switch," Maggie said.

"That's really stupid," Luan retorted, in a voice more bitter than it had ever been in her life, "Are you sure you're not goth? Only a goth would believe something that stupid…"

"You see? You even know the difference between goths and emos now," Maggie pointed out, before grabbing the remote and flipping the channel, "Just… pay attention to your reaction."

The channel Maggie had flipped to was currently airing a science fiction film. _So what you're saying, doctor,_ the woman on-screen was saying, _is that the average human uses only 10% of their brain… and now that I'm using 100% I'll become all-powerful…_

"People only use 10% of their brains? That makes a lot of sense," Luan grumbled, crossing her hands with a frown, "Aside from that, this movie has terrible science."

"Oh come on. It's enjoyable if you don't _think_ to hard about it," Maggie said with a little giggle. And it was that cute little giggle that convinced Luan.

Maggie. Does. Not. Giggle.

"Get these demon clothes off me," Luan screamed as she grabbed at the purple jacket around her waist and tried to tug it off. Maggie clasped her arms around Luan's to stop her. She didn't want her to tear her clothes, after all.

"Look, we can just go upstairs, calmly, and switch back to normal. Okay?"

"Okay. Everything will be back to normal. Bleak, hopeless, empty…"

"Alright, let's go now…"

* * *

The two regrouped in the hall, and the first thing Maggie said was, "Quick… make a joke about… I don't know, cats."

"Why would I? Cats are purr-fect. Ha ha. Geddit?"

The two breathed a simultaneous sigh of relief. "Well, at least that's over with. Still… I won't lie, it was a little fun dressing like you. And, uh, being you, I guess."

Luan smirked a little, lightly brushing her hair. "I liked being you as well. Really put things in perspective. But you want to know one thing?"

Maggie cocked her head, and Luan gave her a knowing smile. "If you didn't interrupt me, I would've said; 'Bleak, hopeless, empty and meaningless… except for when I spend time with you.'"

The pale girl blushed, and Luan gave her a wink. "I won't hold it over your head too much, though…"


	6. 6-Genderbent

**Part of this chapter was built off something James said to me. It was probably a joke, but… hey, if it works, it works…**

* * *

Two lean young men were lying on the ground, in the backyard of the Loud House. They both stared up into the blue sky, though they might have been seeing different things. One saw infinite potential and growth, while the other saw a crushing atmosphere that didn't allow anyone to escape.

"So, uh, can I ask you something?" Lane suddenly spoke.

The dark haired boy barely moved his head, making only a weak attempt to face the older boy. "Do you mind if I ask you _why_ you're so emo?" Lane asked.

"You're asking two questions," the emo grumbled, "You're asking me why I'm emo and also if it's okay for you to ask that."

Lane gave a loud snort of a chuckle. "Answer the first one, then. Or I promise I'll pie your face." His face went red as he realized what he said, but before he could correct himself or make a joke out of it, his friend sighed.

"Well, maybe it started with the fact that my parents named me 'Maggie,'" Maggie said, his voice filled with anger and grievance, "I got a girl's name because the stupid doctor thought I was going to be a girl. But then my mom goes through with it anyways. _Urgh,_ " he snarled, before continuing, "And now I'm stuck with everyone at middle school mocking me all the damn time."

"You know," Lane started, "My brother Lynn has the same problem. He got a girl's name, and he was bullied a lot at the start of middle school…"

Maggie snorted. "Your brother's in my class. He's the worst. I can't tell you how many times he's tripped me."

"He sent you on a trip? Makes sense. You do have emotional baggage," Lane laughed to himself, but Maggie's death glower made him stop, "Look, I know he's an ass most of… all the time, but he's not evil. I'm sure he'd teach you how to deal with it. He did with Linka and Claudia the other day."

"Eh…" Maggie wasn't exactly comfortable dealing with the thuggish jock that tormented him, but Lane hadn't let him down yet…

That thought made Maggie smile (to the best of his ability). Lane really had been there for him. Maggie was completely fine spending his time with his fellow dwellers of the dark, but Lane had shun a light on him, and gave him acceptance like no one else could. So much so that he… grew a crush on him…

No. No he didn't. He loved him, as repulsive as the word 'love' was to the emo.

 _The question is; does he feel the same way? Or am I destined to wander alone… with the only other person being my mom, telling me to clean my room…_

Maggie sighed. He'd been putting it off for months. But now was his time. It's not like Lane's answer now was going to be any different from his answer a month from now. He was either into guys or he wasn't. He either… liked him or he didn't.

Maggie swallowed, and it felt like a heavy boulder, cooked in the sun, had just gone down.

"H-Hey Lane…" he started as he sat up, prompting the comedian to do the same.

"Yeah? What is it? You want to take me on a _trip_ down memory _lane,_ " he burst out laughing at his double pun. He was going to write that one down in his journal later.

"I… I need to tell you something. Something really big. You might… view me in a different way, but… I just want you to know you're the best guy I've known. Uh… you know, in case worst case scenario…"

"Just come out and say it, Maggie," Lane said with a supportive smile, unaware of the pun he accidentally made.

"I, um, I'm in love with you, Lane."

You know those moments where your sense kick into hyperdrive? You hear everything more clearly, you feel everything more clearly, and the whole world just stops spinning to focus on you and your immediate surroundings?

Well, now you know what Maggie felt like…

At first, Lane seemed irresponsive. He didn't say anything, and he barely moved. He just stared at Maggie with his large, brown eyes, studying up the young man. The surly kid barely moved either, as his ears began to burn and ring intensely. Finally, a weird smile came on Lane's face…

"Damn, Maggie… and here I thought I was going to ask you…"

 _wut?_

"I, uh, always felt the same. About you. I just didn't really know how to express it. I… I even left you a note… once."

"That was you? Huh. I always thought that was your sister…"

"Don't flatter yourself."

That actually got a laugh out of Maggie. Perhaps it was the burst of ecstasy that was running through his mind, but…

The two shied away from each other's gazes, but slowly returned to them. They both gave soft smiles, before Maggie, bursting with desire and love, grabbed the prankster's cheeks and leaned in for a kiss…

* * *

"And that is my simulation of what your relationship would've been like if you two carried Y-chromosomes," Lisa said, straightening her glasses. Luan and Maggie were in her lab, and both looked away from Lisa's simulation screen back to the young girl, "Granted, I did adjust the speed to avoid unnecessary bickering and confusion, but the idea is simple; you would've ended up together regardless."

"Wow… that's a lot to take in…" Luan said, Maggie giving a slight shrug of agreement.

"Would you like to see more?" Lisa asked with excitement, "I have one where you two live in a world where the strong nuclear force was slightly weakened. Or one where there are two extra quarks… TWO!"

"Um… we're fine, Lisa, thanks," Luan said as she rushed herself and Maggie out of the room.

"Hmmph. Typical. It's all 'What if we were boys?' or 'What if we were rabbits?' but when _I_ show a truly tangentially world… true art is never appreciated," Lisa bemoaned as she loaded up one of her personal simulations.


	7. 7-Formal Wear

Years later, outside a fancy fusion restaurant in Royal Woods, Maggie was aggressively tapping her foot, constantly glancing back and forth between the silvery watch on her wrist and the cars that passed by.

"Where is she?" Maggie growled, "You'd think on such an important night she wouldn't be so late."

It was an important night, after all. When Maggie was 25, about a year ago, her girlfriend had finally popped the question. Luan Loud had gotten on her knees, presented the raventte with a diamond studded ring. Maggie was so overcome with emotion that whatever tough façade she wore slipped, and her eyes began to sting with tears.

" _Are you crying? Didn't think I was giving you an onion ring. Ha ha. Geddit?"_ Luan had joked before her face went oddly serious, thought the warm lines of laughter were etched onto her face, _"But seriously… will you marry me, Maggie?"_

One year later, Maggie stood outside, waiting for her girlf- her wife to arrive from the late classes at her college. _Curse those gap years_ , Maggie thought to herself as she bit on one of her painted nails.

The young woman turned, though, to admire herself in the window of the restaurant. She gave a tiny smirk as she stared at what little reflection they gave… revealing a truly beautiful woman. She and Luan had both decided on formal wear, and that's what she wore; dark blacks and purples adored her skin in the form of a dress and jacket, and her hair was tied in the type of bun a business woman would wear. Maggie felt a shimmering glow in her heart; she was happy to look as good as she did for the woman she lov-

"Guess who?" a loud and chipper voice announced as Maggie found her eyes wrapped with someone's palms. A short yet musical giggle followed, which made Maggie almost not elbow the woman who snuck up on her.

Almost.

"Where have you been… uhhh…" Words failed the pale woman as she stared at Luan with a daze. The brunette was wearing a similar bun to her, but her clothes… those could not be more different. Her night dress, perfectly complimenting her curvy figure, was elegant and lacy, a bright and beautiful golden yellow. Luan never could stop with her yellows, after all. The flower that usually adorned her chest was now placed delicately in her hair, and Maggie's face flushed as Luan rubbed her ribcage.

"Damn, Maggie… I was just _ribbing_ you. Ha ha. Geddit?"

Maggie rolled her eyes playfully. Even after all these years, she had barely changed.

But then again… that's the way she liked her.

"Shall we?" Maggie offered, "I've been dying for some Persian-Japanese fusion."

"Well, we could dine at _Samurai Sayyid,_ " Luan said, eyeing the blend of Far and Near Eastern architecture that only blended together well when you squinted, "Or…"

"No. No 'or…'" Maggie insisted, stomping her foot, "We dressed well for a fancy restaurant. That's it."

"Come on, Maggie. What if I could offer something better than camel-eel noodles?"

"Impossible!"

Luan gave Maggie a Cheshire Cat-like grin. "Follow me…"

* * *

Luan realized she probably could've thought of a better way to get to where she wanted than actually walking there. Their clothes were well tailored, and them walking anywhere with them… yeah, not her best call.

But it would be worth it. Luan's eyes shone with determination, and Maggie followed the glow of her pupils.

"Well… we're here," Luan said, her mouth curved into a smile bursting with emotions. Happiness, care, nostalgia and even a bit of shyness were written in her expression, as she lifted her hand to an entrance. But it wasn't the entrance to another fusion restaurant. It wasn't even a restaurant of any kind.

It was a… park.

Ketcham Park.

"This is nice, Luan, but… why are we here?" Maggie asked, her voice devoid of the usual sarcasm or deadpan.

"Don't you remember, Maggie?" the older woman asked, her voice tinted with longing, "This is… this is where it all began. In a sense. Beyond your birthday party. This is where our… love began."

Luan walked in, Maggie following in after her. "Are you sure we should be here?"

"When has that stopped you? I thought you were against the system, man," Luan drawled with a joking edge. Maggie blushed with anger and embarrassment.

"That was back then… I'm perfectly happy being miserable now without being an emo."

Luan burst with a husky laugh. "I guess so."

The two women marched on, both looking around at the park. Some things had changed, some were different, but Luan's eyes brightened when she found one thing that had remained the same. "Look, Maggie," she pointed excitedly. The dark haired woman glanced with apathy at first, but suddenly her eyes shone with recognition.

It was a park bench. A familiar park bench.

"It's still here," Luan said, sniffling slightly at the sight, "And it's still clean. No graffiti, no pigeon poo…"

"Do you want to… sit down?" Maggie asked, and Luan nodded. Her dress hung tightly to her as she sat, and Maggie made sure to dust off her jet black jacket as she leaned on the wood. The two stared into the night sky; it was a beautiful wash of purple and black, with bright yellow points to illuminate the night. Every now and then, a flashing pair of red lights would circle, but Maggie would just smile; it added to the beauty, in a way.

"So, Maggie…"

"Yes, Luan?" Maggie asked, though she already knew what was coming. Luan played with a lock of her long, brown hair, twirling it in her finger, before finally giving her wife the cutest smile imaginable.

"Remember what we did on this bench… all those years ago…"

The wistful nature of her tone made Maggie's heart hammer against her chest, and the woman responded with a whispery "Yes…"

Luan looked into her eyes, their colors clashing, and she simply gave a small smile.

"I love you, Maggie," she said as she leaned in to kiss her.

"I love you, too, Luan," Maggie said as she embraced her wife's lips against her own.

* * *

 **Thank you so much for reading, everyone, and a special thanks to those who reviewed, faved and followed. And of course, JaviSuzumiya deserves praise for organizing Luaggie week and the themes that followed. I don't have much to say, other than I enjoyed writing for this lovely crackship, and I hope you enjoyed reading it.**

 **Also... the two quark world? I have no idea how that works...**


End file.
